oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Meva uv Vnaatus
History Many years ago a certain azata follower of the Black Butterfly had taken an interest in these small creatures that roamed around in the cold northern parts of the planet of Oustomia. They had made a single city full of technology and wonders. The azata had fallen in love with these people and would occasionally assist with what blessings she could. There became a time though that she was called on by her master and no longer was able to gaze upon the people she had thought as her children to fight an incursion of the Dark Tapestry. She fought valiantly and quickly so she may return her gaze to the mortals and performed extremely well. Unfortunately for her in the time she was fighting, which was many decades for the mortal humans, the glorious city had fallen to their own incursion. The Northern Orcs had overrun and slaughtered the people, the few survivors losing the knowledge of their technology and being driven away or used as slaves. The azata was torn to shreds at this, sorrow threatening to overwhelm her. Secluded and silent as she was, the Black Butterfly was not without mercy and emotion. She felt for the azata and granted her a reward for her service and apology for her lost child nation. The reward itself was a child, small and fragile. "Care for it as it is your own and mine, perhaps one day she may seek to right the wrong that was done to your first child" were the thoughts the azata received from the Black Butterfly. Over several centuries the azata raised the child, using the naming convention that the northern humans used and named her Meva uv Vnaatus, translating to Life of Freedom. The child would know a life where she was free to choose her path. By the time Meva had grown, it had been several thousand years. The azata having gotten her gift to care for the child, now it was time for the child to grow on her own. The azata knew that once the child was released into the mortal realm, Meva would become more mortal herself and begin to age at the normal rate for an aasimar until she was able to ascend to mythic herself. It hurt the azata to know she wouldnt be able to help her child for some time, but she knew that it was necessary for Meva to grow into what she was destined to be: A liberator and fighter of freedom. Appearance She is constantly shrouded in shadows that obscure her actual appearance that no mortal has seen. From just physical appearance it is hard to even tell gender though her voice gives away that she is a girl. It seems like she has some sort of athletic build good for moving around on a battlefield. Personality Meva is mostly withdrawn and doesnt speak to much. She is shy and refuses to let anyone see her real appearance that she became self conscious of. Friends Northern Humans Enemies Black Orcs Aspirations Liberate Warforge